The Tale of Lu Ten: His Father's Son
by Zorroami
Summary: I died. And I left my mark on the world. But what did I give my son? Less than 24 hours. I left Hikari alone to raise him and . . .and well, I think Hikari and I both knew he was a firebender even before he was born.


**Author's notes please Read:** Merry Christmas!! Yes, January 7th is Christmas Day by the old calendar. Sorry again to make you wait guys, hopefully you won't be disappointed ^_^. This story is the ATLA world ending in which Lu Ten has died. It includes the BONUS chapter of my last story and continues from there. It will go until Sozin's comment and will probably be the same length as the original Tale of Lu Ten.

FOR THOSE WHO _HAVE_ _NOT_ READ MY ORIGINAL FANFIC **THE TALE OF LU TEN:** This is NOT is any way shape of form going to make sense without reading the previous story. This story is basically full of original characters (though you will see many familiar faces).Also there is an Alternative Ending where Lu Ten lives that you may also like to read. My suggestion is to go and read the first one and then see if this is the path you want to follow as a reader.

FOR THOSE WHO _HAVE_ READ THE ORIGINAL: Thank you for sticking this wait out - you guys are awesome! I recommend you go back and read the last chapter, ust to refresh. The bonus in included in this chapter so you guys can just continue reading from there. There will be flash backs in this story, so you have not said goodbye to Lu Ten's thoughts. The actually alternative ending of the story where Lu Ten Live is my story _The Tale of Lu Ten (Alternative Ending)._

FOR EVERYONE: Enjoy ^_^

-Z

* * *

**The Tale of Lu Ten: His Father's Son**

_Chapter 1_

_Waste_

Lao hunched over the well worn bar, stroking the mug in his hand and watching the condensation run from his fingers onto the counter top. He was listening to the local gossip while eyeing the temping bar maid at the other end of the room. He knew that she knew he was watching her from the nervous way she glanced over her shoulder at him. This made him smile. He took a swig of the terribly sour ale and swallowed hard; if not for the most delightful num settling in his mind, he wouldn't touch the stuff. Now was that time on day where he had to make the decision whether or not to stay longer, but he needed to get Kimi from the farmer. Lao looked at his mug and scowled then glanced again at the barmaid, catching her eye. He'd come back later so he wouldn't have to watch Onabi breast feeding the baby. Watching her made his pants tight and buried memories surface. He would definitely be back that evening to enjoy the finer comforts of the establishment.

Feeling surprisingly satisfied with this resolution, he paid for his drinks and left the tavern. Kimi wasn't far from the town and neither was Onabi for that matter; still far enough to keep himself from forming any kind of deeper emotional attachment though. Lu Ten was a fool for that. Attachment just muddled things up and made you vulnerable, Lao knew that all too well. But the dead man would never condemn the prince for falling in love. He supposed love was a beautiful thing when it was real. When it was fake it made you cynical. At least that's what Lao had come to believe from personal experience.

"Lao!" Kimi's voice broke him from his thoughts and he found himself catching the little girl in an embrace as she came flying toward him.

"You'd think that I've been gone for years with the kind of greeting." Lao released her, but she had already latched onto him arm and was now dead weight dangling from his elbow.

The farmer stood a ways off working, but stopped to smile at the scene. "She sure loves her daddy."

"I'm not her father."

The farmer chuckled to himself. "Suit yourself."

"Thanks again for taking her to –"

"EARL!" The farmer's wife came running out of the house as fast as her stubby legs could carry her. "EARL!"

"Em? What in tar-nation –" He stopped short seeing the tears in her eye and the smile on her face.

"It's over! It's over, Earl!"

"What're you talkin' 'bout Em?"

"The siege! The Fire Nation's stopped attacking!"

Lao exhaled and lowered Kimi onto the ground, feeling his legs falter under him. "He did it . . ."

The farmer danced in circles with his wife hugging and kissing her like they were school sweethearts. "Thank the Spirits! Emmi girl, how'd it happen?"

"I don't know everythin', but I do know that the Dragon Prince called it off hisself."

Lao broke in. "Who told you this happened?"

Em looked at him as though she had just seen Lao for the first time. "Some soldiers on patrol stopped to water their ostrich-horses."

"Are they still here?"

"Yeah, their around front –" Lao was off running before she finished. He could hear Kimi calling behind him, but he couldn't stop to wait for her. He had to know for sure. It had happened so fast. Lu Ten said he would be back that evening, but he hadn't actually believed him. Nothing could change that quickly. But if it was true . . . this was the best thing that he had heard all day! He could go home. Home where there was no snow or clingy children or hot married women sleeping in the same room with him –taunting him with a body that he would take even while she was still heavy with child– where there was decent liquor and –

"I heard the old Dragon tried to jump in the grave with him!"

Grave . . . what was he hearing?

"You'd have thought that it would be so easy to get rid of those sulfur eaters?"

Laughter was echoing in Lao's ears

"What does that mean for the monarchy?"

He wasn't hearing this.

"I think the younger brother inherits after the Dragon now."

No.

"We should have put a boulder through the Dragon while we had a chance."

NO.

"At least we got one of 'um."

"Agni, no."

"You say something stranger?" One of the men talking had noticed him

Lao smiled amiably. "I heard the Siege has ended."

Another man spoke up, laughing all the while. "Sure did! And all we had to do was kill the Dragon's hatchling!"

Lao kept up his smile, but didn't join in the mirth. "His son?"

"Yep, rock went right threw him –"

"They say one of his own men betrayed him."

Lao set his jaw.

"No one knows that for sure, but the Dragon was so 'grief-stricken' he called a cease-fire." The men all laughed again.

Lao was irate. "A father, has just lost his son. I find nothing amusing about that."

The men quieted and gave the dead lieutenant a critical look. "Better to kill one – then to watch thousands more die."

"You have no idea what this means for the world." Lao turned his back on them and started to walk away. "I shudder to think what will happen to us now." The soldiers began whispering among themselves. Lao didn't have much time to put as much distance between them as possible; there would be questions.

Kimi hurried to him smiling. Without a word, Lao heaved her over his shoulder like a stack of potatoes. "Lao!!"

"Awe, do you have ta go?" The farmer's voice didn't stop Lao from walking on. "We're gonna celebrate!"

His wife spoke then. "You and your sister-in-law are welcome to come out. I'd love to see that new boy a hers."

That made Lao stop and look over his shoulder. The pair were standing together –the picture of happy couple– both completely unaware that their joy meant the devastation of others. Lao wouldn't be the one to ruin their perfect moment, so he did the only thing he was good at – he smiled. "I'm sorry, I have to get this one home and Onabi's still too weak to be out and about."

"Well," the woman continued. "At least you'll bring her some good news! We'll have ya'll over when her husband comes home."

Lao swallowed. "Her husband's not coming home." The statement stunned the couple, but Lao smiled. "I'm sorry for the late notice, but I don't think Kimi will be able to help you out anymore."

"What?"

"Thank you for all your kindness." He bowed and took his leave.

Kimi was strangely still as they walked and she did not say a word the entire way. It wasn't until they could see Onabi's sweeping just outside the shack did she say anything. "Down please." Lao swung her around and put her down. She'd been crying. "May I play outside a little while?"

Lao nodded wordlessly. He watched Kimi walk off behind a nearby tree, sit down and pull her knees up to her chin. Lao sighed, and looked back at Onabi. It was obvious to him that she was waiting and watching for a man who wasn't going to come. He took a deep breath. Why did this have to be him?

She greeted him with her usual poise and charming smile. "Welcome back."

Lao nodded; she would make the most stunning lady to have on your arm.

"Do you mind waiting to eat until Lu Ten gets here?"

Lao shook his head; he could feel his own heart breaking.

Onabi nodded with slight laugh. "Well, someone is talkative today."

She was witty, gorgeous, level headed and strong; the perfect match for Lu Ten.

"Anyway, the baby is asleep so be quiet in the house. He doesn't sleep as well without his father fussing over the temperature every two seconds. He'll be fine tonight though, so it's alright if you accidentally wake him up, just please be careful –"

"Lu Ten's dead Hikari."

Her eye's flashed and the smile on her lips trembled. She dropped her broom and looked at him; her expression that of utter confusion.

Lao gently repeated himself. "Your husband is dead. He's not coming back, Onabi."

The woman's gaze turned inward and her lips quaked. "He promised . . ."

"The Siege is over because of his sacrifice, but it's not safe here for us anymore. We have to get out of here as fast as we can; the area will be swarming with earth soldiers before too long." He took a tentative step toward her. "Onabi, did you hear me?"

She didn't answer. She fell to her knees as if the rope holding her up had just been cut. "He can't . . . he promised he'd come for me."

Lao knelt down beside her. "He had every intention to."

He tried to sound reassuring, but the sentiment was hollow in his ears. Her eyes darted about the ground in front of her; searching for words, searching for something that would relieve the pain that was killing her. After a long minute, she met Lao's eyes. The hurt cut so quickly her body didn't have time to react. There were no tears, and that made the dead lieutenant's breath leave his body.

When she finally spoke, the sound of her voice nearly killed him again. "He loved me."

Lao nodded slowly. "Yes he did."

She shook her head and tears smeared down her face in torrents. "It hurts . . . Spirits . . ." An agonizing cry burst from her mouth. "LU TEN!!"

Lao could feel his hardened mask crumbling; the woman's ragged cries seemed to physically attack her body. This woman, who worked harder than any person he knew, who always tried to keep a pleasant demeanor, had lost everything. Had she ever known happiness before Lu Ten came into her life? She had endured so much in the last day alone; Onabi – or rather Hikari – was a newly made wife, newly made mother and newly made widow all in the same day. That cruel reality was not fair. He wanted to embrace her – do something to make her keening stop, but he wasn't the man who could bring her comfort. That man was dead.

Lao cursed the fallen prince viciously.

Quietly, tiny cries from the house silenced Onabi's heart-wrenching sobs. ". . . .Lu Ten?" She got to her feet and dashed into the hut. Lao cautiously follow her and watched as Onabi picked up her son. "Hush Lu Ten. Be still, my sweet one." The tears had not stopped falling. "I love you. I will always love you." Lao felt a very unwelcome ache form in his throat. "Daddy's not coming back." She choked back more sobs before continuing. "I love you so Lu Ten. I love you . . ."

A lone tear slowly trailed down the dead man's cheek, so he turned his back and walked out of the hut.

Onabi, watched the sunset, gently rocking her sleeping son all the while. She hummed a mournful tune that Lao recognized, but he couldn't quite place. He couldn't get her to move and she only ate something when he had reminded her that she needed to keep up her strength to feed the baby. Anyone could see that she was waiting for her husband, holding onto the last bit of hope that maybe Lu Ten would come riding through the trees.

Lao noticed the birds scatter before he could hear what was approaching. He had hoped that had more time to move, but sadly nothing was going his way. "Onabi." She didn't acknowledge him, still lost in the twilight sky. "Onabi!" When she turned, her eyes sent a cold chill up his spine. She was completely dead inside. "Get inside."

Kimi ran up to him then from her hiding place. "What's that rumbling?"

"Get inside Kimi." Lao pushed her towards Onabi, who ushered her in the hut. Despite the lack of emotion coming from the woman, she understood the desperation behind his words. She only had time to glance back at the sky before he pushed them both through the door and slammed it shut. The baby didn't like that. "Shut him up."

Onabi glared at the dead man, but did not reprimand him. She was already soothing her son with Kimi clinging nervously to her skirt.

Lao perched himself at the window and sharpened his vision. He didn't remember picking it up, but somehow a knife was gripped in his palm. They were sitting turtle-ducks awaiting the inevitable, but he had an obligation to protect the friend's wife and child. He would die to protect the ill-fated prince and his family. He'd done it once already; he would gladly do it again.

Lao's eyes shifted briefly to Onabi; she was watching him. Her naturally expressive face was devoid of life. She nodded when she caught him looking at her and Lao focused back on the window. "What ever happens, don't run. You can't die yet."

"I know."

Lao was not an openly emotional man, but those two words she spoke stabbed at emotions he didn't even know he had. He may have been legally dead, but Onabi was spiritually dead. Again Lao found himself cursing Lu Ten for being so stupid – so naïve – so stubborn – so . . . so completely sincere in his love for this woman. Loving a woman was the most dangerous thing anyone could do, and the prince had jumped off that cliff willingly.

But what was worse, this woman had jumping along with him.

His thoughts were interrupted when nearly a dozen mounted ostrich-horses filed out of the trees to their clearing. Lao immediately recognized them as the men he'd met at the farmer's home. Absently he rotated the knife in his hand. He wasn't a bender, nor was he the tallest of men, but he was a force to be reckoned with. Still, he was only one man.

Surprisingly, Onabi spoke. "The village I grew up in is not far. We may be safe there. At least for the night."

Lao ran over all the possible scenarios in his head. She was still too weak for a long journey, but with the right supplies . . . He was moving before he finished the thought.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait here."

Kimi whimpered as he closed the door behind him. Lao made no attempt to hide his weapon when he addressed the soldiers. "Can I help you gentleman?"

The one who appeared to be leading the men answered him. "You said some weird stuff back there, stranger."

Lao shrugged. "I speak my mind."

The officer didn't seem to appreciate his attitude. "We were wondering if your sister-in-law was about. We'd love to give her our own congratulations about the baby."

The dead lieutenant never had a problem reading people and this man wanted two things: to see what Lao was hiding, and call him out on a lie. It was a good thing that Lao was honest to a fault. He merely used the truth to suit his own needs. "Onabi!"

There was a long pause; all the men stood glancing at each other until the door behind him creaked open. Lao turned his back on the company when it was clear they hadn't expected a woman to come out of the shack. She had the boy swaddled in a sling across her shoulder like a traveler's bag. The baby was secure and she could hold herself up to her full height. She was truly a regal woman; her presence matched that of her husband. There amidst the run-down hut, filth and jagged cliffs, was the figure of a queen.

Again, Lao cursed Lu Ten.

The earth-soldiers muttered to each other before the leader spoke again. "We're sorry to disturb you, madam, but your brother made some questionable remarks to us earlier."

Onabi smiled. "It's alright sir, I was only resting with my son."

Another man piped in. "We've heard that you'll be leaving the area?"

She nodded to him. "Yes, we're going to pick up supplies in the next town before traveling to Ba Sing Se."

Lao almost let his shock show on his face; this woman was so strong and her quick thinking constantly surprised him.

Another soldier dismounted and humbly spoke to her. "We would be happy to escort you to the next town."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Onabi couldn't sit astride the ostrich-horse she was given so Lao would have to help her ride side-saddle. Lao sat Kimi on the bird's neck so she could hold the reigns but when he went to help Onabi onto the animal's back she shunned away from him with a shack of the head. "I'd rather walk."

"You'll exhaust yourself."

"I'll be fine."

Lao nodded and let her walk along with the group. She was stubborn – stubborn and devoted to a dead man. It's not that he resented her for it, she was still grieving, but it had been like this for months. After they'd escaped the camp, it was clear this woman was not the flirtatious type. She kept to herself, however amiably. She just wasn't interested in his bad jokes or dark smiles; she was a one man woman just as Lu Ten had been a one woman man.

She needed time. Onabi was strong; she would mourn and be done with it. Still, the longer Lao watched her – her slowing step and down cast eyes – the harder it became to ever see her get over this. It was like her soul had left her and the only thing that kept her feet moving forward was the tiny bundle in her arms. Tears dripped down onto the baby, his father's likeness in almost every way.

Lao looked away. Why did Lu Ten have to die?

The group made good time and reached the village before midnight. There was some evidence of the town's brief occupation; the fire soldiers had made a hasty retreat after hearing about the Siege. Lao sighed. It had all been a waste of time. Nothing good had come of it – the Fire Nation men returned to their homes, the Earth Kingdom men were now doing the same – and Lao stayed behind with the dead. He was far from home, and would never see his family again.

The dead man scoffed to himself; maybe he was better off dead. His wife would be free of him . . . and he didn't have to worry about the legalities of his divorce anymore. She could lie with whomever she chose now; even carry the honor of war-widow if she wished. He probably got a promotion in death. Lao didn't care. As far as he was concerned, the papers were signed before he left the home and he hadn't seen or heard that woman in nearly two years. He was a free man.

Lao glanced at Onabi. It looked as through she was suddenly having second thoughts about coming back to the village. The soldiers were greeted by the village elder, even at the late hour. He shot Onabi and accusing eye, but said nothing to her – in fact it seemed as if he was ignoring her and the baby entirely. Her reputation was ruined because she held her husband's child. She had just given birth! She should be resting with her lover and son – not suffering the condemning whispers of the people she once served faithfully. It is ironic how quickly kindness is forgotten. No. Onabi didn't need any of that.

Lao came up behind her and spoke in a hushed voice. "We don't have to stay here. I can get us the supplies we need and we can leave."

Onabi thought about it for a moment before raising her eyes to him. She was exhausted. But like the true Lady she was, she would never tell him that. "I need to bathe before we start traveling. I can't risk infection for the baby's sake."

Lao slowly nodded. "Is there a place where you can bathe privately?"

Onabi trembled and bit her lip before shaking her head. "Not here." Her eyes glossed over once more with tears as her mind lingered on some happy memory that would never replicate itself.

Lao waited for some kind of explanation, but he received none. "Then we should leave as soon as possible." Onabi didn't make any indication that she had heard him. With a sigh Lao carefully touched her elbow bringing her back from her thoughts. She looked up at him with her once bright eyes and cocked her head in question. "Did you hear me?"

"No . . . I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"If there's no place for you to bathe then we need to go –"

"I know where we can stay for the night." She met Lao's eyes for the first time. "I have a friend who will help us. She may be able to give us some money too."

Any money they could get sounded pretty good to Lao, but that wasn't the issue at hand. "But can you take a bath?"

Onabi nodded. "She has a tub I should be able to use."

"And you're sure she'll help us?"

"Yes. She owes me."

Hikari silently led Lao and a now sleeping Kimi towards her old apartment building. She was hurt in so many ways; it didn't help to come back to this village. In all honesty, she would rather be dead than have to suffer the pain she was in now not only emotionally but physically. Did she even register the cold of winter around her? She couldn't be sure if her body worked right anymore. It was screaming for her to stop walking, but she kept putting another foot forward. It was easier to keep moving though the sleet and wind with her aches and pains than to sit still and wish Lu Ten's arms were holding her.

She carefully moved the cloth protecting her son from the chilled winter air to check on him. He was sleeping peacefully against her and cuddled closer to her breast when he felt the draft. Hikari smiled and stroked a weary hand over his hair. It was thick. She was surprised he had any – most babies she'd helped deliver in the past had been completely bald with just a shadow of color. Her son had hair. Lot's of beautiful thick black hair. Like his father.

Stepping onto the wooden walkway in front of the building, Hikari passed by her old door – deliberately not looking at it – and knocked on the next room. She prayed it was late enough to knock and she wouldn't be interrupting Jess from . . . her work. Lao leaned on the doorframe next to her propping Kimi up next to him. The child could sleep anywhere. When there was no answer, Hikari knocked again a bit louder. This time there was shuffling on the other side of the door and a moment later it opened revealing the occupant.

Jess wasn't happy. Her first thought was that she had double-booked that night and seeing a man at her door confirmed that thought. She was not in the mood to deal with another man tonight. "What do you want? I'm booked tonight."

Lao smirked in amusement, never taking his eyes off Jess. "You keep interesting friends, Onabi."

At that name Jess's eyes widened and shot to the other figure at the door. "Onabi." It was her long time friend to be sure; the only addition was the sling across her shoulder. Jess reflexively curled her lip in disgust when she spied the bundle, but softened when she looked back at her friend's broken eyes. Something was wrong . . . and who in the world was this arrogant mule-ass with Onabi? Jess glanced over her shoulder to make sure her client was still snoring before closing the door and gesturing to Hikari's old apartment.

That's the last place Hikari wanted to go. "Won't we wake the children?"

Jess shook her head. "They're all gone. Madam couldn't afford to house them for the winter."

Hikari clutched her bundle tighter. "Are they safe?"

Jess shrugged. "They've gone to Ba Sing Se."

Lao sensed the need to reassure Onabi that they were safe somehow before walking into the small apartment. "Like I sent the boys."

Jess turned her attention to him, briefly registering the fact that Kimi was with him, and then turned back to Hikari – it wasn't in Jess's nature to speak to men more than was necessary. They were idiots. "Madam's been trying to rent the place out, but with that new underground ferry to Ba Sing Se, not many people want to live out here."

Hikari nodded and looked about the room. Nothing had changed since the night she was turned out. Lao started putting Kimi on the floor and Hikari stopped him with her voice. "There are bunks in the next room." Lao nodded but his eyes warily shifted to Jess. "We'll be fine here." He nodded again and disappeared behind the door. Hikari let out a sigh and carefully lowered herself into a chair. Sitting was the hardest thing and she prayed nothing had ripped while birthing. She looked up at Jess to ask about a bath, but Jess got the first word in.

"So, where's Lu Ten?" Jess's question happened a lot faster than Hikari wanted, so she couldn't hide from her friend's penetrating eyes.

"Dead."

Jess gave Hikari a look that could have been sympathetic. "Did he take your soul with him?"

"Please don't Jess."

"I told you Onabi, the most dangerous thing you can possible do is love a man. And now look at you."

Hikari didn't say anything.

"It's better to exploit them – take them for all their worth and never look back. I have to say, it's quite a comfortable way of living."

"Have you even been in love Jess?"

She laughed. "Are you kidding? You think I'd want to end up like you? Alone? With a baby?!"

Hikari was quiet, and took a moment to look down at her son with the faint markings of a smile. "I regret nothing."

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe . . . but I don't think I can say I ever truly lived until Lu Ten came into my life."

"And now you're going to walk around like a dead person." Jess raised her lip in disgust. "Why even go on breathing?"

Hikari smiled the first genuine smile she had since her husband had left. "He has his father's eyes."

Jess supposed that was supposed to mean something, but she only shook her head. She didn't need love.

Lao emerged from the back room drawing both women's attention. "Where's the wash tub?"

"I'll get to you." Jess dismissed Lao easily with a wave of her hand. "Now, Onabi –"

Lao didn't like that. "_Excuse_ me?"

"– who is this guy your with?" Jess spoke as if Lao wasn't in the room.

"This is my brother-in-law, Lao."

Jess looked him over skeptically. "He doesn't look like your Lu Ten."

Mentally Lao made a note that Onabi had lied to a person she called a friend. He smiled and added, "Different fathers."

Jess scoffed at his comment, appalled that he had addressed her. "He got the good genes."

Lao's eyes narrowed. "I guess so . . . you would probably know a lot about bad breeding."

Jess's eyes narrowed. "It's not my fault your mother chose to sleep with a hog-monkey."

"And it's not my fault you get humped like one."

Jess gasped incredulously – this meant war. "I bet a dog like you knows all about humping."

Lao smiled – he was up to this woman's challenge. "Easy bitches like you love it."

Hikari's jaw had dropped and her cheeks flushed bright red do to the sheer indecency of their argument. She had never heard either person speak so . . . vulgarly. Yes they were both truthful, tell-it-like-it-is people, but never in her wildest dreams did she think they would act like this. She had to stop them. "Is it possible to get the tub soon?"

It was like someone had just thrown a bucket of water over them. They both looked at Onabi, then glared back at the other person. There was a brief awkward silence before Jess cleared her throat. "It's heavy, but I'm sure this strong man will be able to carry it over."

"I'm not carrying anything."

"Fine. Onabi, come over to my apartment; hopefully my client won't wake up to join you for a bath–"

"I'll move the tub over here." Lao decided that he hated this Jess woman.

Jess smirked. "That's what I thought." She loved winning. "Onabi –"

Lao held up his hand silencing Jess and pointed to the door. "I still need supplies for our trip. The sooner I get the tub in here the sooner we can leave."

Jess didn't care to hear what he had to say. "Onabi, when did you have that thing?"

"I had the baby yesterday morning."

Jess nodded to herself and turned to the door. "Heel Lao."

"I'm not your dog!" Lao fumed and looked at Hikari. "I hate that woman."

Hikari nodded sadly. "I know."

"You'll be alright for a little while?"

"We'll be fine, thank you."

Lao nodded and went to follow Jess. They entered her apartment in the relative silence that drunken snores offer. Lao's eyes glanced around the room and took in everything: lavish furniture, dim lighting, a naked man face down on the bed – yes everything seemed to confirm that Jess was a prostitute. Now the question remained, was Onabi? Lao still wasn't sure. She didn't act like one, but there were those that hid their profession well. If she was, the marriage contract he had Lu Ten and Hikari sign was worthless.

Lao knew – in every corner of his being – he knew that Lu Ten's marriage _must_ be legitimated so that no one could ever argue the circumstances. He didn't know at the time why there had been that need within him, but it was there and it dominated his actions. Something told him that it would be important in the future. He already had a problem with the date on the marriage certificate and the birth of the couple's child being the same. He couldn't afford for there to be any more ammunition for the inevitable opposition to use against the couple.

Jess pointed to the tub in the corner. "That's it; I'll get the herbs Onabi needs." She did nothing to lower her voice, nor did she seem to fear waking her patron.

Lao silently went to the tub and scowled at her. "It's full."

"Yeah?"

"One, I can't carry it when it's full and two, Onabi is not bathing in _your_ used bath water."

"It's not mine, it's his." Jess pointed to the man in the bed with her thumb.

"Then she is defiantly _not _bathing in this water."

"Dump it out then! Spirits, men are idiots." Lao growled in her direction, but went to the tub. "Now, who are you really?"

Lao stopped abruptly and turned to Jess, who kept looking for whatever she was looking for. "I care for Onabi in the place of her husband; that sounds like a brother-in-law to me."

"Look," Jess faced him directly to speak more seriously. "Onabi is the only person I've ever called my friend. She is genuinely a good person and I don't want to see her getting hurt any more than she already has."

Lao smiled lightly at her. "Lu Ten was the best of men. I'm proud to say he called me a friend and comrade even though we never saw eye to eye. His wife's safety is the reason why he's dead; I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

Jess shook her head with a slight laugh. "How did they end up with friends like us?"

"The world is a strange place and fate is its cruel master."

"Heh. Yeah . . ." They both drifted into silence, thinking of times long past and choices that could have been different. Jess cleared her throat. "Where do you plan to go?"

"I don't know. Ba Sing Se is relatively close and the travel wouldn't be too hard for Onabi, but I think just being there would make her suicidal." Lao paused and met Jess's concerned eyes. "I'm pretty sure the boy is the only thing keeping her alive."

Jess gravely understood. "If not the Impenetrable City, then where?"

Lao chuckled. "Is that what they're calling it now?"

"I think the city has bragging rights – longest siege in the history of the war, dismal failure for the Fire Nation – I think it can make that claim."

"I know for a fact that the outer wall was breached and the Fire Nation had a base beyond the wall."

Jess shrugged. "They still left with their tails between their legs."

Lao just shook his head. "You shouldn't talk about things you can't understand."

Jess raised an eyebrow at him. He was hiding something important, but she couldn't pinpoint one specific thing. Then she started questioning if there was anything he was hiding at all – maybe he was just a scoundrel in general. "I have a proposition for you."

Lao was busy pushing the large tube toward the door and only managed a grunt in response.

Jess continued, picking her nails and ignoring his struggle. "I'm tired of wasting my money on rent and taxes and all the village stuff – I want out of here."

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"I'm a business woman Lao, I want to own my own property where I charge my own residents."

"You can never go wrong with a brothel." Lao dumped the water out at the threshold.

"Exactly. So we have a deal?"

"Deal? No – I'm not taking you anywhere." Jess glared at him and walked over to her bed. "Now what? You're going to wake him up." She reached into a side drawer and took out a knife. "What are you doing?" Jess rolled the naked man onto his back and Lao shielded his eyes. "I didn't need to see that." Then she sliced into the mattress and ripped open the side; gold coins began spilling out from the laceration. Lao's mouth fell open and he staggered up next to her. "Sweet merciful Spirits . . ."

Jess gave him a side long glance. "I think you understand me now. If I leave with a group, there's less chance of getting jumped on the road before I start my own business. You need money and supplies to travel; well I need a way to get out of the town. That . . . and only dead drunks could sleep on this bed."

Lao shook himself out of his trance. "You can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious – how were _you_ planning on buying supplies?" Jess waited, but Lao had nothing to say. That made her smile. "Besides, Onabi is my friend, and I owe her."


End file.
